


Character Meme #4

by carleton97



Category: Bandom, Dawson's Creek, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacey Witter brings Bob Bryar home to meet the family. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Meme #4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).



**Pacey Witter brings Bob Bryar home to meet the family. What happens?**

It's sort of a surprise to everyone, of course. Pacey'd left Capeside with Joey for New York a few years back and they'd all heard about it through Doug when they'd broken up. There'd been speculation about Pacey moving back home to run the restaurant again, but it wasn't really a surprise when he decided not to.

Him moving to Jersey to open a diner was a surprise, but not as big a one as the date he brought to Jack and Doug's wedding.

It was surprising enough that it was a guy, but apparently he was some big rock star too. Alexander and Lily had stopped in their tracks when Pacey introduced them and spent the rest of the day being extremely non-covert in their tracking of Bob's movements.

Jack and Doug knew him already. They'd all met in New York over the last school holiday of Jack's and had a semi-awkward dinner.

Dawson was obviously trying to wrap his head around the idea of Pacey being gay ("I'm bi, you idiot." "Right. Bi. Right. Okay."), but when Bob made some low-voiced comment about the latest comic book movie, Dawson perked right up and talked at him for about 45 minutes. Bob was really glad he had practice on the whole nod-and-smile thing from living with Gerard and Frankie.

Joey showed up late and spent most of the reception staring after Pacey with big, tragic eyes that would have made Bob just the slightest bit ragey if he'd noticed, but he didn't. He was too busy avoiding the dance floor and getting pulled into dark corners by Pacey.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
